Balder Odinson
Balder, son of Odin and Freyja, is the younger brother of Thor and Hela, and the older adopted brother of Loki, and second in line to the throne of Asgard. Additional Information (Secret) This information is Secret, meaning that only or indeed perhaps only the NPC knows the information. If a DM does not give this information to you and your character suddenly knows this information, this will be considered metagaming. * Balder learns Loki's heritage early on from wheedling it out of Heimdallr, and is sworn to secrecy by his parents. Personality Balder grew up as the middle son, and is thus a lesser extreme of both Thor and Loki. He is kind and honorable like Thor, seemingly quiet and meek like Loki, yet prefers not to get involved in his brothers' rivalry for his parents' affections, unique to him. He is considered to be Odin's intellectual equal, and possessing Frigga's knowledge of the natural world, but not their status as a great warrior or healer. As a result, he is often overlooked by his family, given that he has the appearance of being so stable. This perception of normal is at the core of Balder's personality. He does not lie, but he does not tell the truth if he thinks it will cause conflict between his brothers. He does not steal or kill unless it suits to bring balance back. He listens to his brothers' concerns, acts as a mediator between the two and his parents, but is not beholden to them in the degree that Thor and Loki are. Balder is a free agent. Balder can sometimes let the mask slip, exposing a deep, starving need for recognition, and a bitterness to both himself and his upbringing that he is the least remarkable of three, if not four, children. He is unmistakably jealous of Loki, not that he was adopted but that once Loki came to Asgard, Balder felt cast away. Abilities Fighting Style * Protection: When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 20th level in this class. Lightbringer These spells are added to your spell list. Radiance of Balder Starting at 1st level, as an action, you present your focus, and any magical darkness within 30 feet of you is dispelled. Additionally, each hostile creature within 30 feet of you must make a Health saving throw. A creature takes radiant damage equal to 2d10 + your Asgardian level on a failed saving throw, and half as much damage on a successful one. A creature that has total cover from you is not affected. Benediction At 6th level, when a creature within 30 feet of you makes an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw using Health, you can use your reaction to grant that creature a +10 bonus to the roll, using your reaction. You make this choice after you see the roll, but before the DM says whether the roll succeeds or fail. None Shall Harm Him When you reach 14th level, when a beast or plant creature attacks you, that creature must make a Wisdom saving throw against your Asgardian spell save DC. On a failed save, the creature must choose a different target, or the attack automatically misses. On a successful save, the creature is immune to this effect for 24 hours. The creature is aware of this effect before it makes its attack against you. Recovery At 15th level, as a bonus action when you have less than half of your hit points remaining, you can regain a number of hit points equal to half your hit point maximum. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest. Aura of the Favored Son At 18th level, you become an avatar of peace, which gives you two benefits: * You have resistance to all damage dealt by other creatures (their attacks, spells, and other effects). * Whenever a creature hits you with an attack, it takes radiant damage equal to half the damage you take from the attack. If you attack a creature, cast a spell on it, or deal damage to it by any means but this feature, neither benefit works against that creature until you finish a long rest. Equipment * Ridill * Asgardian Armor (Light) * Golden Rune of Balder * Robes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Potential Avenger